


Four Hearts as One

by Lexys23



Series: Evie Centric [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Dragon Mal, Evil Queen Has Regina's Powers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mal Is Out For Blood, POV Carlos, POV Mal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “Mommy, you don’t have to do this,” Evie whispered, her voice soft. She moved to stand in front of her mother, her eyes looking up at the green eyes. “I know there can be good inside of you.”The Evil Queen watched her daughter. Evie stood in front of her mother, staring up at her. The Evil Queen touched Evie’s cheek. Mal saw the girl flinch and lean into the hand. “My daughter. Auradon has changed you.”“Mommy,” Evie whispered, hope in her eyes.The Evil Queen smirked. “I can feel the magic. How I’ve missed it. And if you are going to stand on our way, we will have to get rid of you.”Mal froze when she heard Evie gasp. Mal’s eyes traveled to Evie’s chest, seeing the Evil Queen’s hand in her chest. Evie was looking down at the hand. “Mommy?” The Evil Queen smirked and pulled her hand out. In her hand was a red, glowing heart. Mal took a step forward, her own heart beating hard against her chest. “Mommy,” Evie repeated, only to be pushed back by the Evil Queen.





	Four Hearts as One

**Author's Note:**

> This gets dark and fun. Like, one of the easier one-shots I've written.
> 
> I got this idea while thinking of 'Once Upon a Time'. And then thought about Maleficent left the other parents behind. And then thought about how much I love Evie Whump. So viola.
> 
> Not a lot of Evie, but everything is about her.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I choose good, you guys,” Mal told her friends, putting her fist forward. She waited for her friends to join her. Seeing what Auradon had to offer, seeing how she could be her own person, how her friends could be their own person, how she could learn to love. It all convinced her to change her side, that villainy wasn’t all she could be.

Jay nodded. “I choose good.” His fist connecting with Mal’s. The purple haired girl turned to the two remaining friends.

Evie smiled. “I choose good.” With three fists in the middle, all three teens turned to Carlos.They could see the nerves on his face, the look on uncertainty.

“So, just to be clear, we don’t have to worry about how really mad our parents will be? Because they are gonna be really, really mad.”

Mal, Evie and Jay all let out a chuckle. Mal knew what he was saying was true. If they were to ever go to the Isle, their parents would kill them.

“Your parents can’t reach you here,” Ben told him, taking a step forward.

The shorter boy nodded. “Okay then. Good.” He placed his fist with his friends’.

Mal turned to Ben, “Come on.” She grinned when Ben placed his fist with the villain kids. They all laughed, enjoying the moment.

But then a mist appeared. They all watched as the mist moved in front of them. The mist disappeared, revealing all four parents. The four kids moved closer to each other, in fear.

“We’re back!” Maleficent announced, while the three other villains laughed. The crowd of people panicked, but no one made a movement to leave. Mal really wondered what they were all thinking.

Carlos took a quick step back. Mal, Jay and Evie all glared at their parents. No one said anything, as the villains stood in front of everyone.

“Give us the wand Mal,” Maleficent ordered, her hand extended out.

“No Mom,” Mal told her, shaking her head. She held the wand up, but away from her mother.

“Jay,” Jafar said, his eyes hard. Mal felt her friend stiffen, but didn’t move.

“No dad,” Jay replied, shaking his head. He stood straighter, his eyes challenging the older man.

“Carlos  _ now _ ,” Cruella ordered to her son. Her eyes on the boy.

“Carlos,” Evie whispered, as they all watched the boy take a step towards the parents. All the work they did to have him become braver, to be his own person, all of it being destroyed at the return of his mother. They all watched as he tried to cave into himself. “Carlos,” Evie tried again, but the younger boy moved to stand next to his mother. He wouldn’t look at them.

“Evie,” the Evil Queen called out, her hand out. 

Mal turned to her best friend, seeing the look of conflict on her face. She reached over and grabbed her best friend’s hand. Evie’s brown eyes turned to her. “I have to try,” the taller girl whispered, taking a step forward. Mal felt Evie walk from her grip. Evie walked up to her mother. “Mommy, you don’t have to do this,” Evie whispered, her voice soft. She moved to stand in front of her mother, her eyes looking up at the green eyes. “I know there can be good inside of you.”

The Evil Queen watched her daughter. Evie stood in front of her mother, staring up at her. The Evil Queen touched Evie’s cheek. Mal saw the girl flinch and lean into the hand. “My daughter. Auradon has changed you.”

“Mommy,” Evie whispered, hope in her eyes.

The Evil Queen smirked. “I can feel the magic. How I’ve missed it. And if you are going to stand on our way, we will have to get rid of you.”

Mal froze when she heard Evie gasp. Mal’s eyes traveled to Evie’s chest, seeing the Evil Queen’s hand in her chest. Evie was looking down at the hand. “Mommy?” The Evil Queen smirked and pulled her hand out. In her hand was a red, glowing heart. Mal took a step forward, her own heart beating hard against her chest. “Mommy,” Evie repeated, only to be pushed back by the Evil Queen.

Jay was quick to catch the falling girl. Mal ran to her best friend, pulling at her dress, seeing no cut, no entry. Mal turned to her mother. “What do you do?”

“I have her heart. Now Mal, why don’t you give me the wand?” The Evil Queen suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Mal gripped the wand tighter. The Evil Queen shook her head. She turned to the heart in her hand. She saw the hold tightened. Evie cried out next to her. Mal’s head snapped to her best friend, seeing the girl grip her chest.

“Stop!” Mal shouted, taking a step forward. “Just stop!”

The Evil Queen loosened her hold. Evie seemed to relax in Jay’s arms.

“The wand,” The Evil Queen said, holding out her hand. Mal gritted her teeth. She walked up to the woman and placed the wand in her hand.

“Give Evie back her heart,” Mal snapped, glaring at the woman.

The Evil Queen just laughed. “Call this insurance.” She then swung the wand, and that was the last thing Mal remembered.

* * *

Mal opened her eyes, her head pounding. She rubbed her head, trying to hold down the bile wanting to escape her body. She took a moment to look around, seeing the cell. She saw Jay unconscious in the cell across from him. She pushed herself up and stumbled to the bars. She tried to look around, seeing people crowded in other cells. She could see Ben slumped against another cell, unconscious.

She squinted her eyes, trying to find Evie, but she was nowhere to be found. Mal gripped the bars and started to pull, but nothing happened. She pressed her head against the bars. She shook her head, feeling her tears. She didn’t want to cry, but feeling useless. Not knowing what her mother would do What was happening to Evie. Carlos’s betrayal. It was all too much and Mal fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

* * *

Carlos stood by his mother’s side while he watched the Evil Queen look at her daughter. Evie laid on a table. Her glowing heart laid above her head. Carlos flinched when he felt his mother place her hand at the top of his head.

“I am so glad you came to me pet,” Cruella said, her hand running through his hair. Carlos closed his eyes, feeling some type of affection. He leaned into the hand. But then she gripped his hair and pulled it back. Carlos let out a whimper. “But if you ever betray me I will do worse than what the Evil Queen has planned.”

“Wh-what is she going to do?” Carlos questioned, his own voice just barely above a whisper.

“Have that heart she always wanted,” Cruella replied, before laughing. Carlos flinched at the sound, before turning to one of his best friends.

He could see the rise and fall of her chest. The blue haired girl’s hair laid around her head like a halo. Carlos’s fingers drummed against his pants, not sure what he really wanted to do.

His best friend, the first friend he had ever made, was going to be killed if no one stopped the villains. He couldn’t let that happen. He looked around, seeing everyone distracted. Maleficent wanted to plan what they were going to do. All the parents had to listen.

Carlos looked around, seeing the wand in the Evil Queen’s grasp. With twitchy fingers, he started to walk backwards. Once he knew he could, he turned and ran to the cells.

Carlos stopped, seeing Mal hugging her knees, her shoulder’s shaking. Carlos took a step forward. “Mal?”

The purple haired girl’s head shot up, her eyes filled with tears. “Carlos? What are you doing here?”

“Setting you guys free. The Evil Queen is going to kill Evie, we have to save her.”

“We have to save everyone,” Jay said, sitting up. The taller boy was shaking the fog in his head.

“I’m sorr-”

“No. We don’t have time for this. We need to stop our parents. I do hope you have a key,” Mal said, rubbing her eyes, smearing her make up. She stood up and walked to the door.

Carlos shook his head. “No key, but Jay did teach me to pick locks. I just need something to use.” Mal reached into her hair and grabbed two bobby pins. She gave them to Carlos. She watched as Carlos started to pick the locks. He struggled, taking too long with his trembling hands, but he was able to get the door opened. He quickly turned to Jay, opening his door a little faster.

“What about everyone else?” Jay asked, looking at the crowded cells.

Mal shook her head. “No time. We need to get to Evie.”

The boys nodded, and the three friends ran out, grabbing any weapon they could find along the way.

* * *

* * *

Mal’s eyes went to the unconscious Evie. The girl laid on the table like Snow White. The irony wasn’t lost to her, but she had no time to think about it. She marched forward, her hand extended, determination in her veins.

“I command the wand to my hand!”

She felt the wand slam against her hand. Jay and Carlos held swords in their hands, marching behind their friend.

“That’s enough Mother,” Mal said, standing in front of the woman. Jafar and Cruella moved forward to stand with the leader of the villains. The Evil Queen watched, a sick smile on her face.

Maleficent closed her eyes, turning into a dragon. Mal took a step back. “Mother!”

She could hear Cruella threaten Carlos. She didn’t have time to think of worry about him. She knew Jafar and Jay were fighting.

Maleficent opened her mouth and fire started to appear. She threw fire at Mal. The daughter threw her hands up, and the wand created a force field protecting her. Mal opened her eyes, seeing the fire surround her.

Her mother was willing to kill her. Her mother wanted to kill everyone she loved. Evie’s life was in danger. Carlos and Jay’s lives were in danger. Ben’s life was in danger. Auradon was in danger. And she had to protect them. She couldn’t let her mother win.

The force field started to break and the fire started to enter. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

Mal opened her eyes, seeing the fire around her. She could feel the flames lick her skin. She frowned. She could feel the fire in her own body begging to come out. Mal closed her eyes, letting the fire out. She could feel something come out of her skin. Opening her eyes, she saw everything from another vantage point. She looked at her body, seeing dark scales.

She was a dragon.

Her mother dove to her. Mal didn’t have time to defend herself. She let out a yell as her mother’s teeth dug into her neck. She snapped, but wasn’t able to fight against her mother. Mal let the fire build in her throat, before releasing it to Maleficent’s wings. The older dragon cried out, releasing Mal.

The smaller dragon flew up, before releasing more fire. The bigger dragon met the blast, before overpowering the younger dragon. Mal felt the fire hurt that time. She let out a roar, before diving to her mother. Maleficent charged upward.

The two dragons clashed, taking bites and scratching each other. Mal roared when her mother’s claw dug into her abdominal. Her mother then blasted the flame. Mal was consumed by the fire, before losing her grip. She started to fall. Her mother then used the momentum to cause Mal to hit the ground harder.

A crater was created, and Mal laid in her human form. She looked up at her mother, who turned back to her mother. The woman smirked down at Mal, staff at hand. She started to raise her staff, when a sword pierce her mother’s chest. The woman looked down at the red tip. The sword was pulled and Maleficent fell. Mal looked at the person who killed her mother, seeing Evie standing there.

Mal looked around, seeing Jafar unconscious and Cruella tied up. Carlos and Jay were checking each other over, making sure there weren’t any injuries. Evie rushed to help Mal up.

“Are you okay?” Evie questioned, holding her best friend’s weight.

Mal nodded. She looked at the wand in her hand. She swished it, opening the locks from the prisoners and waking them up. She turned to Evie. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I feel empty, but yeah. I’m not in pain,” Evie replied, a smile on her face.

Mal was about to ask about her heart, when Evie gasped. She looked like she was in complete pain, as she lost her footing. “Evie? Evie!” Mal shouted, as the other girl hit the ground. “Evie!” The blue haired girl’s nails raking over her chest. Her eyes stared up at Mal. “Evie! You’re going to be okay!” Mal cried, holding onto her best friend. Her hands gripping the girl’s face.

“Mal,” Evie whispered just before the light faded from her eyes and her hand hit the ground. Evie’s head lulled to the side.

“No,” Mal whispered, her hand gently slapping Evie’s cheek. “No, no, no! Evie! Wake up Evie! No!” Mal cried, holding her best friend. She let out a heart wrenching scream, pulling her best friend to her chest.

Jay and Carlos fell to their knees, seeing one of their best friends hold and beg for their other best friend.

Laughter.

Mal felt anger course through her. Hatred, She gently placed Evie on the ground and gripped the wand. With such hatred, she stood up and turned. She aimed the wand at the older woman, freezing her in place. She let the wand drop from her grip.

There was fear on the Evil Queen’s face.

“Oh my god,” she heard someone say, but she paid them no mind. She walked until she stood in front of the woman. Her eyes glowing bright green with hatred. She looked at the woman. “I am going to  _ kill _ you.”

“Mal,” Ben called out, taking a step towards her.

The Evil Queen stared at Mal.

“Mal, don’t do this. Revenge is never the answer,” Ben tried, placing his hand on the girl, but moving it as if her skin burned. And it probably did. Mal could feel her dragon fire course through her veins, begging for a release. “Mal, Evie wouldn’t want this.”

“Evie is  _ dead _ ,” Mal spat out, her hands twitching at her side.

“Mal, you chose good,” Ben tried, pleading.

“I chose my friends. And now one of them is gone,” Mal said, her voice void of any emotion. She felt like she was on autopilot. She couldn’t feel the pain of losing her best friend, her  _ sister _ . Her eyes shifted to the two bodies on the ground. One who died fighting for evil and the other for good. Mal turned to the Evil Queen.

Mal brought her hand to the Evil Queen’s chest. She could see the quickening of the villainess’s breathing. “You’ve tore my world apart, now let me rip out your heart.” Mal’s hand started to glow and she reached into the Evil Queen’s chest. She dug until she found what she was looking for. Unlike the Evil Queen, Mal had every intention of taking out the real heart. And with a quick pull, she pulled the heart out. Blood started to ooze out, and the villainess fell to the ground.

The heart fell from Mal’s grip and then everything went dark.

* * *

* * *

Carlos looked at the tray of food. He had Mal’s dinner and was taking it to her room at the Beast Castle. After  _ the _ day, Evie’s body was taken away, for a funeral. Maleficent and the Evil Queen’s bodies were disposed of, no one wanting to give them a service. Mal was dissociated, and wouldn’t do anything those following day. Carlos and Jay had to make sure she ate, slept, and just about everything else.

Mal didn’t seem to have the power to get out of bed. She’d lay there and just stare at the wall. It was worrying, but they didn’t know how to help.

“Mal?” Carlos questioned, stepping into the dark room. He placed the tray on the table side and sat on the bed. He looked at Jay, who was sitting on a chair, a somber look on his face.. He reached over and placed his hand on Mal’s shoulder, not getting a reaction. “Mal, Evie wouldn’t want this.” No reaction. “Mal, you can’t do this to yourself. Evie would want you to live. She’d want you to be happy.”

“She’s dead,” Mal whispered, her voice raspy from the lack of use.

“I know she is. But she wouldn’t want this. You know her. She’d want you to look at the bright side.”

“There is none.”

“We don’t have to live in fear. She was willing to sacrifice herself to keep you from living in fear. She could have followed her mother, could have ran off. But she fought. She gave her life so the rest of us could live.”

“It’s all my fault,” a broken voice whispered. Carlos rubbed Mal’s back. “I should, I should have done more. I could, it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not mine. It’s not Jay’s. It’s our parents. They gave us no choice. Everything we’ve done, everything we’ve been through is because of them. And I don’t want to give them any more power. Evie wouldn’t want that.”

Jay seemed to stiffen. Mal started to cry. Carlos held her while she cried. He looked at Jay, who was staring back. The older boy’s eyes started to water. Tears streamed out of his own face.

“We’ll live for her. Live like she imagined it. She’ll always be in our hearts.”

Mal cried in his shoulder. He held her close, his hand rubbing her back. Jay’s tears creating tracks on his face.

“Four hearts as one,” Jay muttered, reaching over to hold Carlos’s hand. He then grabbed Mal’s.

“Four hearts as one,” Carlos repeated, squeezing Mal and Jay’s hand.

“Four hearts as one,” Mal whispered, her voice small, her hands intertwined with Jay’s and leaning into Carlos. The three remaining members, holding the fourth heart in their own. As she would have wanted.

_ Four hearts as one. _

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, no sequel. No asking Hades for Evie's soul to be return. If Evie comes back to life, then it takes away from everything.
> 
> And I've wanted to read a story where she actually dies, no true loves kiss. I haven't found one, but if you guys read one, hmu.
> 
> Anyways, more one shots to come. Hope to see you guys again.


End file.
